Midnight Dessert
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Aoi laughed while putting some whipped cream in Yoru's nose, who imitated his laughter and then cleaned it with his finger, sucking on it. Aoi couldn't help but stare at him, a bit of alcohol messing up with his thoughts. The way that Yoru's tongue moved and the sounds he made… AoYoru PWP


Hello~ Gonna keep this short cause my battery is gonna die any moment now. Welp, I wanted to make something quick and sweet and... This was the idea haha. It's almost 2.30 am right now and I have to get up around 9 to take some papers to a place... Ahhh... I should be sleeping. Welp. Aoi x Yoru, having a cute porn without plot. Hope that you enjoy it~

* * *

**_Midnight Dessert _**

The dorms of Six Gravity and Procellarum were quiet, everyone was sleeping. Well, everyone, except one person of each group, who were together in the kitchen.

Aoi and Yoru, the so called mother-combi of Gravi and Procella, were preparing desserts for the next day. They didn't have an early start, and so they decided to make them on the night, so they could spend the morning relaxing. They had been chatting and drinking a bit while doing it, after all they had to prepare enough for both groups.

Aoi laughed while putting some whipped cream in Yoru's nose, who imitated his laughter and then cleaned it with his finger, sucking on it. Aoi couldn't help but stare at him, a bit of alcohol messing up with his thoughts. The way that Yoru's tongue moved and the sounds he made…

"Aoi? Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes, it's nothing… Can you put this on the mold and then on the oven?"

"Sure. Can you serve us another drink?"

"Yeah."

They both did as request. Once Yoru was finished, Aoi brought him a glass with wine. It was always the best to cook while drinking it slowly, savoring every moment. Just like with them. Even when they shared a lot of schedules, it wasn't really a lot of time that they could be truly together, just the two of them. Moments like this were so precious. They didn't like showing too much pda, not even in the dorms, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable. So, being able to laugh together and stealing little kisses, hugging or just touching the other felt really nice.

Once Yoru gave him his back to do something on the kitchen counter, Aoi put his hands on Yoru's hips, moving him closer to his embrace and undoing his apron's knots. Soon, he left a kiss on the back of his neck to distract him, making him moan. Those kisses made their way down, one of Aoi's hand uncovering the skin under the shirt.

Yoru then stopped his hands that were trailing his body, and kissed him. Aoi soon took charge, his kiss making him undone and moan between breaths. He couldn't do more that feel him, feel how his kisses were rapidly heating up his entire body.

Aoi moved him so he was against the counter again, and proceed to take his shirt out. He continued leaving kisses all over his body, licking and playing a bit with his nipples, taking pants out of him. He then unbuttoned his pants, making Yoru cover his face when he felt Aoi touching his crotch over his underwear, the feeling becoming too much too quickly.

"Hm, no~ Let me see your face. Yoru~"

He continued teasing him, getting on his knees and lowering the piece of clothing more, licking slow and long strips all over his length, making him shiver and arch his back, looking for the warmth of his mouth, but he didn't give it to him. Instead, Aoi circled one of his fingers around Yoru's hole, being stopped by a sob of the other. "Wait, lube… We don't have any here…Let's go to-"

Aoi got up and kissed him again, silencing him. "Just wait here. I'll bring it."

Yoru watched him go, and in a failed attempt of regaining control over his thoughts, he grasped at the counter, and turned off the oven (Making a mental note of putting the sweets on the fridge) The pants feel too tight, and he was dizzy of all the attention that his body was receiving. Soon, Aoi came back and asked him to bend over the counter, his fingers covered in lube and warming it up.

"Can you… spread your legs a bit more?" Yoru nodded and moved, lowering his head in shame at the effect that Aoi's voice had on him.

Aoi then pushed a first finger on him, moving it deeper, slowly, letting him get accustomed to the feeling.

"You're tight…"

"It's been…Hah… a long time."

It had, indeed. They didn't engage that much in sexual activities for starters, both of them piling it up until it just was too much. Yoru moaned when Aoi started thrusting his finger, before adding a second one and spread them, stretching him more.

"Aoi… It's hot…"

He laughed, before moving to give him a quick kiss on a side of his head. "I know. Just a bit more, okay?" He then pushed his fingers deeper, taking more sounds out of him. "Is still hot, Yoru?"

"Yes… Please… Do it already. I want you."

Aoi took out his fingers and took off his pants, before kissing Yoru. He then moved his cock into Yoru's entrance, pushing it slowly, both of them moaning at the feeling.

Yoru could feel how his knees got weak due to the pleasure, his mind getting foggy, just concentrating in the feeling. It was good. But there was still something missing. He let out a small whimper, catching Aoi's attention, who stilled his hips.

"What is it, Yoru? Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" his hands were rubbing at his sides, and his voice was so sweet. Yoru couldn't help but sob a bit.

"Don't… Not like this. Your face… I want to see your face, Aoi."

"Ah- Okay. I'm sorry." Aoi pulled out, making Yoru moan. Then, he helped him to sit on the counter, before entering him again, this time a bit faster than before. They soon moved together, Yoru dropping his arms around Aoi's neck, letting himself get lost in the pleasure.

"Ah…. Yoru. Yoru, you're so hot… Your insides are tightening so much around me… Does it feel good?"

"Yes! Yes, it feels-Ah! Aoi~"

"Is it here?" he said, thrusting again in the spot that made him moan and arch his back.

"Aoi! I'm gonna… Ah!"

"Me too… Let's come together, okay, Yoru?" with that, he started moving faster, drowning their moans in kisses.

Yoru dug his nails into Aoi's shoulder, losing every bit of focus he had with every thrust of Aoi inside him. He could feel how he was dripping, getting closer and closer to his breaking point. Soon, Aoi's thrust inside of him became more and more stimulating, making him unable to resist it "I love you, Aoi."

He moaned, before letting go and releasing over their stomachs. Aoi kissed him after that, pushing deeper and faster, getting himself into that point too. "I love you too, Yoru."

-o—

After getting cleaned and changing clothes, they ended up sleeping on the couch of the common room. They woke up after a few voices appeared, even when they tried to be low.

"Oh? What's this? Were you perhaps cooking at night again, Yoru, Aoi-chan?"

They both got up and stretched, seeing the sweets that the others had on their hands. "Uh… Yeah."

"Seems like someone forgot about a few ones~ Do you want coffee, Aoi-kun, Yoru-kun?" Haru laughed, while seeing the last sweets that they had forgotten in the oven. Both turned red at Haru's comment, remembering the actions that lead them to forget it all.

"Oh, how weird for Yoru-kun and Aoi-kun. They must have been occupied getting a little snack themselves, uh?"

"Arata!" they both shouted, before going out of the room, embarrassed.

* * *

Hi~ Uhh idk, it practically wrote itself haha. I'm weak to these two lovely boys~ Would like to talk more but my battery is at 30 so it's gonna die in like five minutes, so I have to go~  
I hope that you enjoyed it~ Sorry not sorry!~

Until next time~


End file.
